fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemia
Description Elemia is located in the Homura Continent, a large continent located in the eastern area of Raqel'Viana. The country is approximately 900,000 hectares big, and on the southern areas of it, above the Elemian Seas, with the 2 neighbouring countries known as Lumoaer and Yisdoria by its sides, forming a type of open-jar-like formation with Elemia as the "bottom" of the jar. It is the second largest country state in Raqel'Viana. Elemia is a terrestrial country, with lush green nature and bountiful resources. The country has vast resources of Songstones, dualium, phylliorite, aethexylite and energy. Here, this country has also been discovered to hold tremendous amounts of Wave energy and Symphonic Power. The country seems to never run out of energy or resources, and it theorized that Elemia has a Heart of Gaea deep below it, sustaining the country and its people with all the required resources. This has not been proven yet, but the theory is still held high in regard. History Despite being a peaceful and beautiful place, Elemia has had its fair share of wars and bloodshed in history. Locations * 'Aethalaya- '''Aethalaya is Elemia's capital city and is located near the coastal areas of the country. It is Elemia's largest city, nearly about one twentieth of Elemia's area, but it is still large. Its size is rivalled to the city of Terraheim. The city stands on the birth grounds of Lady Ithania'Ra, the 1st Senator of Soleia, who created and built Aethalaya. The name is of Ancient Hymmnolik origin, and translates to, "Heavenly City of Songs". * Almetica * Alyer * '''Ar Tonelico-' This ancient tower, despite being a Server Satellite, is the first Server Satellite ever built. It was created by the goddess Amuelia to stabilize the Energy Waves in the Hymmniel Clan, therefore allowing them to maintain a physical form and attachment to the living world. * Archia * Cellorei Mountains * Cellusylia Temple * 'Ciela Gate-' Ciela Gate stands as one of Elemia's defence posts against invaders and is a refuge and checkpoint for travellers. It is situated on one of the tunnels that is supplied with water from the Elemian Sea, and is famous for being an area for fishing. * Clustania * Colgeris * Colkapa * Dautega Ruins * Dimiatt * Eikyumn * 'El'Duel Ruins-' These ruins are part of a fallen Hymmnian kingdom, which was destroyed and attacked by humans from the city of Norstrik in Jerapa. * 'El'Nemesys-' This rocky terrain is located in the areas of Cellorei Mountains, and was the very area where the people of Aethalaya fought and won against the invaders of Norstrik. * Elemian Sea * Erinis * Falaxius * Felion * Gallarond * Goltar * Grecktar * Haveden Plains * 'Hibashira Plains-' This place was once beautiful and lush with greenery, but was ruined nearly when the infamous Deromi Galadeeth used the plains as a testing area for his dangerous weapons. Sometime after this would happen the Apariolim Wars, and the plains would be one of the areas where it took place and became a battlefield. Due to the effects of Deromi's weapons, it has nearly been uninhabitable and unable to sustain life for 70 years. But now signs of improvement are beginning to appear, and life is slowly returning, indicating that the Hibashira Plains were slowly recovering. * Infellia * Kanakana Pier * Lasch * Led'Axia * Lupulum * Manjusara * Mt. Metafalss * Moocheriel * Neolica * Nilfellus * Pastalia * Platina * 'Prism Garden-' One of the most strangest places in Elemia, this lush area is home to thousands of beautiful flowers, and the area is always swarming in light. Hymmnian legends speak of this place, and it is said to be where the Hymmnosen girl Shyrinela and the dragon Zikariom first met. * Quanturv * Rhaplanne Citadel * 'Rinkernator-' A secluded and heavily guarded section within Ar Tonelico, the Rinkernator regulates the flow of wave energy and Symphonic Power in Elemia. * Rumme * Sol Campania * 'Sol Ciel-' This is a region located in the skies above Elemia, usually above Platina. The skies above Platina are filled with clouds of plasma and Symphonic Power. The clouds are like mirrors due to the plasma in them, reflecting the sunlight around them. This is how the area's name Sol Ciel came to be. * 'Sol Cluster-' This is a region within Elemia, located near the borders between Yisdoria and Merthorem. The region is mountainous, and it is known that the people who inhabit Sol Cluster are rather brash, short-tempered yet good willed. * Sol Drakna * Sol Plains * Solumina Forest * Vargiria * Venela * Yeallema * Zegel * Zognalast Category:Country Category:Locations Category:Location